Aqua Who Cares About the Title Anymore (ATHF Season 10 and a Half)
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: A season in between the events of ATSS and Season 11. It revolves around a human teenager moving in with the Aqua Teens, and the chaos that ensues. All episodes follow a storyline, but it remains random.
1. The Roommate - Episode 1

**Aqua Who Cares About the Title Anymore (ATHF Custom Season 10.5)**

**Author's Note: Please note that this is actually following a storyline. It's slightly OOC. Carl makes few appearances. If something happens in the events of one episode, it still applies in the next. Willie Nelson does pop up, and so do the Mooninites. Something neat is that is has both Spacecataz and Dr. Weird openings. However, Episode 1 DOES NOT have them. I didn't write them.**

**Episode 1: The Roommate**

"Why is there a moving van outside?" asked Frylock, floating towards the window.

"Uh, we're renting out a room," replied Shake.

"Really?"

Meanwhile, Carl was enjoying his day for once. There was a knock on his door. He opened it.

A teenager stood there.

"I'm not buying anything from you."

"I'm moving in to rent a room from the people next door, Carl."

"How do you know me?"

"The fourth wall has been broken. By me!" The teenager then turned to look directly at the reader. "Hello."

"Go back to the fucking story," said the narrator.

"Okay, fine. Anyway, I'm Brady, and I'm renting one of the rooms in the Aqua Teens' house."

"Finally! Another human being!" yelled Carl.

"Easy there. Get back to your spinoff…which is online only," Brady replied, walking back to the Aqua Teens' house.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there? Is it Zucotti Manicotti?" asked Meatwad.

"No, you killed him," replied Frylock.

"MC Pee Pants?"

"He's dead."

"The puppet from my show?"

"He's creepy," yelled Shake. "Listen to the end of his song for once, and you'll know what I mean!"

Frylock answered the door. Brady walked in. "I'm Brady, your new roommate."

"Uh…why are you here? Where will you sleep?"

"The living room. I live here now. Oh, and my shit will be stored in the living room, per my new rules."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Autism, ADHD, and a whole lot of other things."

Frylock sighed.

"Your parents?"

"They're letting me move in here. Also, I have seen your show, so I know everything…up to when you were in the Marines, and then from when you started being detectives again to when you went to the concert and the troll and stuff."

"Okay then. We have a roommate now, unfortunately. Let's hope he's smarter than you two."

"Oh, I am. I have an IQ of 160."

"Oh, good. You could be my lab assistant."

"I guess so."

"Welcome to our house."

"Oh, and I'm a Baha'i, so no indoctrination into Christianity."

"Ah."

End Episode 1

**Next Episode: The Resurrecting, Part 1: The Return of Chicken Bittle.**


	2. The New Roommate-Episode 1 Original Cut

**Author's Note: This is the "original cut", so to speak. It's**

**a different story. It's partial canon, and is actually**

**leading into the actual first episode.**

**Aqua Teen Who Cares About the Title Anymore**

A New "Season" of Fanfiction stories with the Aqua

Teens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Brady.**

**Chapter 1: The New Roommate**

**Seattle…or New Jersey, I don't know**

It was a normal day at the Aqua Teens' house, meaning

that, as usual, Shake was trying to microwave Meatwad.

"MICROWAVE ALREADY, DAMN IT!" yelled Shake.

"But why?" asked Meatwad.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh great, he's here," stated Frylock, as he floated

out from the hallway and opened the door.

"Who is?"

"Our new roommate, one that is ACTUALLY SANE AND

INTELLIGENT."

"How kind of you, Frylock," said the roommate, a

teenager.

"I didn't give you my name."

"I'm from another universe. One where this is just a

TV show. Name's Brady. I'm 14. IQ of 160. A Sherlock

Holmes with laser beam eyes…"

"I know about the show. What are you singing?"

"Theme song to Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1, when you were

detectives."

"I don't like this guy," said Shake.

"Fuck off," replied Brady.

"He cussed!" stated Meatwad.

"Ugh," Brady facepalmed.

"Be careful, there's a creepy-"

"spider named Willie Nelson who lives the attic? Yeah,

I know," finished Brady. "I'll mostly be watching TV."

"Your room is over in the hallway at the end. Nobody

uses it," stated Frylock.

"Oh, thanks."

Brady walked into the room and began setting up the

stuff.

"There will be movers coming in to install my other

shit," Brady yelled at Frylock.

"Okay then."

**5 days later…**

"A 3D HD TV, a Blu-Ray Player, a Laserdisc player, a

VHS player, a DVD player…How many different players

do you have?" asked Frylock.

"A lot."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it."

**Added Portion: Added August 29, 2014**

"Uh-oh. My stuff stays here. You won't remember this."

"Why not?" asked Frylock.

Brady held up a mind eraser. "Because I'm wiping your memory

of this."

Frylock promptly forgot what just happened, along with

everyone else except Brady.

**To Be Continued in "The Roommate", aka the final cut. There's**

**about a week between the two episodes.**


End file.
